


Only Dreams

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Do Watsons dream of electric Lestrades?





	Only Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 11 July 2019   
> JWP #11: So Many AUs, So Little Time: Magic? Sci-fi? Mythological beings? Aliens? Cyborgs? Coffeeshops? Cats? The choice (or choices) are up to you. Follow in the footsteps of the BBC, CBS, the creators of Sherlock Hound, and so many others, and set Holmes and Watson in an alternate universe.  
> A/N: Yeah, I went there.  
> Universe: ACD – Silverfox AU  
> Warning: DoubleCrack!Fic

There was no question I was dreaming. I walked through seemingly endless corridors of metal with glowing panes like windows to nothing but light.  
  
I saw no one and at first thought the place uninhabited. Turning a corner, I found myself in a room with multiple doors, free of handles, along one wall. A large sign above declared COMMAND & CONTROL HALT.  
  
A train station, although like none I have seen aboveground or below. Lights over each door began to pulse green. A train was arriving. Did I deduce or did I simply _know_? I stood back, waiting to see what the train would disgorge.  
  
People, but so oddly dressed. They swarmed past me as though I were a ghost, which perhaps in my dream state I was. Men and women alike in trousers. Strange waistcoats covered in pockets. Indescribable small machines clipped to belts.  
  
Last to emerge was a man I recognized in the way one knows someone in a dream. Dark hair turning grey. Skin pale from countless sunless days. Cheeks shadowed with stubble. Brown eyes intense in the way I had seen when on a case with Holmes and myself.  
  
Him but not him.  
  
“Inspector Lestrade?”  
  
He turned to me about to speak—  
  
When a shout woke me to the dawn, the sun in my eyes too bright.


End file.
